After midnight
by Liz Pluki
Summary: baseado no clipe do Blink 182 - After midnight


**DEPOIS DE MUITOOOO TEMPO, consegui um tempinho e voltei a escrever. Mas agora serão só coisas curtas, no máximo 2 ou 3 capitulos.**

**Último ano de colégio é corrido, então, mil desculpas e espero que gostem.**

* * *

Eu vivo na ala psiquiátrica do único hospital existente em Forks, e por ali novidades eram sempre bem-vindas.

Eu estava ali desde que tinha 17 anos e tive uma crise de sei-lá-o-que e assim minha família achou melhor me internar ali, ou seja, se livrar do peso morto que acabei me tornando.

Como você pode imaginar, não pude aproveitar minha adolescência e tive apenas uma namorada quando tinha uns 15 anos, mas nada que passasse de uns bons beijos.

Hoje, com 24 anos, o hospital se tornou minha casa e todos que ali trabalham minha família, visto que minha real família me visita uma vez a cada ano, sim, parece exagero meu, mas é a verdade.

Ontem, eu havia tido umas das minhas crises e por isso estava com o canto da sobrancelha cortado, nada de mais comparado aos outros ferimentos que eu já provoquei a mim mesmo.

Ah! Mas que cabeça a minha, me esqueci de me apresentar.

Prazer meu nome é Edward, tenho 24 anos, moro há 7 no hospital de Forks e vou contar a melhor noite da minha vida desde que fui internado.

Bom, eu tenho 1,89 de altura, olhos verdes; que deixa algumas infermeiras babando, um cabelo de uma cor acobreada, sempre desarrumado, embora eu tente arruma-lo.

Eu estava na área de convívio com outros pacientes do hospital, jogando uma caneta distraidamente para cima, sendo interrompido pela enfermeira com o meu remédio, que fiz questão de ignorar.

Isso só me fez desviar o olhar para a mais nova paciente dali, ela havia chegado há uns 3 meses, Isabella, mas que todos chamavam apenas de Bella. Tinha belos olhos castanhos chocolate e o cabelo curto cor de mogno. Era impossível não expressar um esboço de sorriso olhando para ela enquanto ela observava a chuva cair pela janela.

Naquela noite, após sermos levados para nossos quartos, esperei que o enfermeiro responsável fosse embora e me dirigi ao quarto dela.

Ali tinha alguns ursinhos de pelúcia, ela estava se deitando quando bati na sua porta e chamei para ela vir comigo. Calçando seus tênis, ela saiu comigo. Passamos pelos quartos dos outros internos que nos olharam estranhando nós dois pelos corredores naquele horário.

Corremos por vários corredores, quase fomos vistos por dois seguranças, e, chegamos à recepção, onde eram guardados vários arquivos, inclusive o nosso.

Subi no balcão e após procurar em algumas pastas que eram descartadas no chão, achei a dela e tinha uma pequena foto onde ela fazia uma pequena careta. Mostrei a ela que ficou atônita por alguns segundos, tentando ler a sua ficha e depois rasgo-a sem piedade.

Saímos dali e pegamos uma maca, corremos pelos corredores com eu empurrando-a enquanto ela rasgava papeis. Às vezes escorregavamos um pouco, tanto eu como ela, mas o som predominante era o da nossa risada. Brincamos com cadeiras de rodas no ambulatório; enrolando-nos nas cortinas.

Chegamos à sala de convívio, onde brincamos de "colar" letras de e.v.a um no outro, ela se vestiu de médica e ficou batendo em meu joelho com aquele martelinho. Ela estava simplesmente linda. Depois decidiu ouvir meu coração. Ouvi-a sussurrando "lindo" e dei meu sorriso torto a ela. Peguei o isqueiro que havia encontrado antes e acionei o alarme de incêndio, deixando nos molhados pelo fino chuvisco que começou a cair. No inicio, ela até tentou se proteger, mas foi em vão. Sua risada preenchia o ar ao meu redor.

Travamos uma guerra com os remédio, encontrados em uma sala.

Na piscina, nos jogamos e ficamos mergulhando durante algum tempo. Houve ali, uma hora que pensei que iríamos nos beijar, estávamos tão próximo que eu podia sentir a respiração dela batendo em meu rosto molhado. Quando me aproximei mais, ela simplesmente mergulhou.

Fomos, então, a quadra de basquete; sua mão aquecendo a minha durante o caminho, jogamos um pouco, foi quando os seguranças apareceram. Saímos correndo e acabamos no telhado do hospital.

O dia estava amanhecendo e embora tivesse algumas nuvens parecia que ia ser um belo dia de sol, raro para a cidade; fomos até a mureta do prédio e olhamos o sol por alguns segundos até que ela me beijou.

Meu mundo, naquele momento, parou. Tudo que eu sentia era ela e seus lábios nos meus. Seu gosto e textura inacreditáveis, me deixando sem ar; suas mãos correndo pelo meu cabelo e pescoço. Nunca havia sentido nada como aquilo. Meu coração estava disparado, eu suava, borboletas voavam pelo meu estômago desesperadamente. Tudo isso em apenas alguns segundos de contato.

Quando nos separamos, o sol batia levemente em seu rosto que estava um pouco corado, deixando- a mais bela, seu cabelo se torando um marrom-avermelhado.

2 ou 3 minutos depois, os seguranças nos acharam e acabamos sendo levados para os nossos quarto, mas sem nunca para de rir.

Quando fui deixado em meu quarto, ainda podia sentir o toque dos lábios dela em mim e um sorriso bobo não saia do meu rosto.

É, depois de vários anos, parece que finalmente encontrei alguém para mim, mesmo estando em um hospital, na ala psiquiátrica, o amor foi capaz de me achar e agora, aqui, estava eu perdidamente apaixonado pelo garota que proporcionou a melhor noite à minha vida.

* * *

**Eu sei que está curta, mas foi o que eu consegui fazer, espero que me perdoem. E quem quiser olha o clipe da música do Blink 182- After mifnight que foi da onde eu tirei a ideia.**

**quanto a minha outra história, quando tiver inspiração e tempo irei retorna-la  
**

**Rewies são sempre bem vindas, nem que sejam para me xingar pelo sumiço hsauhsuah  
**

**bjoss estava morrendo de saudades  
**


End file.
